Kirschfall
|nament=Junges: Schülerin: Kriegerin: |namenl=Kirschjunges (Cherrykit) Kirschpfote (Cherrypaw) Cherryfall |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Bruder: |Familiem=Mohnfrost Beerennase Maulwurfjunges |Mentor=Fuchssprung, Wolkenschweif (kurzzeitig) |Schüler=SparkpawKates Blog |lebend=''Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, The Apprentice's Quest, Bramblestar's Storm, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, Dovewing's Silence'' |erwähnt=''The Ultimate Guide}} '''Kirschpfote' (Original: Cherrypaw) ist eine kleine Kätzin mit rötlichem Fell, bernsteinfarbenen Augen und einem kurzen Stummelschwanz. Auftritte Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :Kirschjunges wird zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Maulwurfjunges als Junges von Mohnfrost und Beerennase geboren. Als die beiden geboren sind, ruft Häherfeder, der Heiler des DonnerClans, ihren Vater, damit dieser die beiden sehen kann. Bevor er eintrifft, tauchen Tigerstern, Habichtfrost und Braunstern auf und schauen die beiden neugeborenen Jungen hungrig an. Nur der Heiler und sein Bruder Löwenglut sehen die Katzen vom Wald der Finsternis. Diese verschwinden, als Beerennase die Kinderstube betritt, um seine Jungen und seine Gefährtin zu sehen. Fernes Echo :Kirschjunges wird oft spielend mit ihrem Bruder vor der Kinderstube gesehen. :Als die Bäume fallen, führt Minka sie aus dem Bau. :Da sich Wurzelpfote die Wirbelsäule gebrochen hat, spielen sie und ihr Bruder mit ihr und behandeln sie wie einen Freund. Sie bietet Wurzellicht, als diese zur Kriegerin ernannt wurde, ihre Frischbeute an, die Wurzellicht aber nicht annimmt. Häherfeder bemerkt, dass Wurzellicht dank der Jungen von jeder Katze als die Katze angesehen wird, die sie vor ihrem Unfall war. :Später zeigt Wurzellicht ihrer Mutter Millie, dass sie beide Junge auf den Schultern balancieren kann. Stimmen der Nacht :Kirschjunges wird oft mit ihrer Mutter Mohnfrost und ihrem Bruder Maulwurfjunges gesehen. :Sie ist eine der ersten Katzen, die an Weißem Husten erkrankt. Spur des Mondes :Der Weiße Husten heilt schnell bei Kirschjunges und so kann sie bei einer Kriegerzeremonie teilnehmen. :Sie und Maulwurfjunges sehen sich die Kriegerzeremonie von Taubenflug und Efeusee an. Als sie sagen, dass sie einmal die besten Schüler werden, hört Feuerstern dies und sagt ihnen, dass sie noch keine sechs Monde alt sind und noch etwas warten müssen. :Kirschjunges und ihr Bruder bekommen Bauchschmerzen, da sie zu viel vom Eichhörnchen gegessen haben. Daraufhin muss Häherfeder sie behandeln. Der verschollene Krieger :Kirschjunges bekommt ihren Schülernamen Kirschpfote und Fuchssprung als Mentor. Als sie eine Trainingseinheit mit ihrem Mentor, ihrem Bruder, dessen Mentorin Rosenblatt und Lichtherz absolviert, kommt ein Fuchs und die drei Krieger kämpfen gegen ihn und vertreiben ihn, aber der Fuchs kehrt zurück und will die beiden Schüler töten, doch eine noch unbekannte Gestalt kommt von der Seite und rammt ihn. Der erste Gedanke ist Sol, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass es Distelblatt ist und diese kämpft auch gegen ihn. : Sie hört sich mit ihrem Bruder Sols Geschichten an. : Später findet sie und Maulwurfpfote Kräuter, die sie Häherfeder bringen. Die letzte Hoffnung :Sie spioniert Efeusee im Wald der Finsternis aus und bewundert ihren Mut, da sie keine Angst hat, dass ihre Ausbildung dort aufgedeckt werden könnte. Kirschpfote wird zusammen mit ihrem Bruder als Botschafter vorausgeschickt, um die Clans zu warnen. Sie wird zum SchattenClan geschickt, während ihr Bruder Maulwurfpfote zum WindClan und zum FlussClan geht. :Mitten in der Schlacht, als die beiden Schüler zurückkommen, rennt der Krieger Hummelstreif in die beiden rein. Sie verkündet aufgeregt, dass sie den Wald der Finsternis schlagen können. Dovewing's Silence :''Folgt}} Sonstiges *Sie hat WindClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Urururgroßvater Windflug von WindClan-Katzen abstammt. *Sie teilt auch Einzelläufer-Blut, da ihre Großeltern Minka und Socke Einzelgänger sind bzw. waren. *Kirschpfote hat aber auch WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da ihre Urgroßmutter Glanzfell die Schwester von Tüpfelblatt ist. Familie *Mutter: Mohnfrost *Vater: Beerennase *Bruder: Maulwurfpfote *Großmütter: Ampferschweif, Minka *Großväter: Farnpelz, Socke *Urgroßmütter: Glanzfell, Frostfell *Urgroßvater: Weißpelz *Ururgroßmütter: Frischbrise, Rotbrust, Schneepelz *Ururgroßväter: Vipernzahn, Wuschelpelz, Stachelkralle *Tanten: Rußherz, Honigfarn, Lilienjunges, Saatjunges, Haselschweif *Onkel: Maulwurfpfote, Mausbart *Halbtante: Rosenblatt *Halbonkel: Unkenfuß *Großtanten: Rußpelz, Lichtherz *Großonkel: Dornenkralle, Schlammfell, Regenpelz *Entfernte Verwandte: Vogelflug, Wolkenstern, Tupfenpelz, Ginsterkralle Character Art Cherrypaw.png|Schülerin Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Feuerstern:' ''Kommt her und tretet vor mich. Von heute an wird dieses Junge Kirschpfote heißen. Fuchssprung, du hast Mut bewiesen und deinem Clan mit Ausdauer gedient. Ich bin sicher, dass du diese Qualitäten an deine Schülerin weitergeben wirst. :Maulwurfjunges: Ich will kein Schüler sein. Du willst uns nur all die ekeligen Aufgaben aufhalsen! :Feuerstern: Ja, es gibt Pflichten, die erledigt werden müssen. Aber das hat hier jeder Krieger getan. Und das Training ist nicht weniger wichtig. Deshalb habe ich Rosenblatt als Mentorin für dich ausgesucht. Sie ist eine geübte und wendige Kämpferin, und ich weiß, dass sie alles, was sie kann, an dich weitergeben wird. :Maulwurfjunges: Darf ich erst ein bisschen trainieren, bevor ich eine Katze nach Zecken absuchen muss? :Feuerstern: Das entscheidet Rosenblatt. :Rosenblatt: Heute haben wir etwas viel Besseres vor als Training. Wir werden das ganze Territorium erkunden. Mit den Pflichten fangen wir morgen an. :Maulwurfjunges: Wehe, wenn nicht! :Feuerstern: Von heute an wird dieses Junge Maulwurfpfote heißen. Jetzt geh und tausche den Nasengruß mit Rosenblatt. Quellen en:Cherryfallfi:Cherryfallru:Вишнёвая Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere